Magic Sword
by Makoto-nii
Summary: -FIC RAYITA-. Esta es la historia de (T/N), la protectora de la poderosa espada mágica Excalibur. Y todos los retos que tendrá que afrontar desde la traición de su tío ¿Qué sucederá cuando se vea forzada a confiar en tres hombres? Tres completos desconocidos, o quizás no tan desconocidos... Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos aquellos que lean este fic, soy un escritor primerizo, estoy haciendo este fic para mis queridas imoutos alice y annie, o las dueñas de la cuenta de yuri ryunnoki. Esta idea la saque de un juego que alice me contó, así que alice decidí crear una nueva historia a partir de esa, annie también es para ti (considéralo tu paga por ayudarme siempre :*), espero les guste a ustedes dos y a los demás, conste me quedo diferente de lo que esperaba.**

**Notas: (T/N) Tu Nombre**

**(T/A) Tu Apellido**

**(C/F) Color Favorito**

**(C/P) Color de Pelo**

**(C/O) Color de Ojos**

**Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, solo tome prestados sus personajes.**

**Advertencias: AU, OOC, posible lemon más adelante.**

Charles es una tierra muy lejana y apartada, pocos conocen su ubicación, pues es escondida por una espesa cubierta de bosques mágicos, para protégela de los enemigos. Desde que a la familia real de esta tierra se le ha asignado el resguardar la paz, ha instruido a sus descendientes en el arte de las armas y el combate, para así poder cumplir su misión... Proteger la gran y poderosa espada Excalibur.

Desde tiempos ya inmemorables la familia real ha buscado resguardar la poderosa espada, y con ayuda de algunos aliados ha logrado protegerla hasta ahora. Sin embargo siempre habrá quien intente robarla y usar su gran poder para su beneficio.

Esta noble misión ahora recae sobre mis hombros, mi nombre es (TN); soy la hija de Isabel y Benedict. Hace poco mi padre fue gravemente herido por su hermano y mano derecha Gregory, quien buscaba el poder de la espada para su bien, tras un tiempo postrado en cama falleció, dejando a mi madre como gobernante y a mí como la protectora de la legendaria Excalibur. Desde su muerte prometí hacerme más fuerte, para así poder proteger a Excalibur yo sola y así evitar cualquier traición.

―¡Princesa (TN)!― gritaba agitada una mujer de edad madura mientras veía horrorizada como yo practicaba con mi espada.―¿Qué cree que está haciendo? Una doncella no usaría una espada.―

Esa mujer es Teresa Portillo, una gran amiga de la familia real, a ella se le ha encargado la enseñanza de etiqueta para los descendientes de la familia real. Es una mujer de buen corazón, muy noble y fiel, sin embargo un poco superficial, de mente cerrada y muy firme. Ella ha sido como una tía o una abuela para mí, aunque no le gusta que la llame así, ya que dice que la hago sentir vieja –como si el espejo y su acta de nacimiento no hicieran su trabajo-.

―Lo sé Teresa, lo sé… Una princesa debe ser delicada y elegante, no brusca y pesada― respondí, demonios esa mujer es agradable y gentil, pero cuando quiere puede ser molesta.

―Creo que aún no entiendes la situación, por la muerte de tu padre tú eres la sucesora, es decir que tú serás quien protegerá la espada; pero como una mujer no podrás pelear y necesitarás de un hombre a tu lado para cumplir tu misión― respondió recordándome mi situación. Como odio cuando me dicen que por ser mujer no puedo pelear, he peleado cientos de veces con los guardias de este castillo desde que tengo memoria y siempre les he ganado; sin embargo, nadie fuera de estas paredes me cree.

―Si lo entiendo claramente Teresa, es solo que… desde niña me han enseñado como luchar para cumplir mi misión, y que me digan ahora que necesitaré casarme para que un hombre tome mi lugar es simplemente…― aun no podía digerir eso, parecía una broma de muy mal gusto.

―¿Es eso o es que aún no puedes confiar en nadie desde lo sucedido con tu padre y tu tío?― sí, aún lo recuerdo, la traición de ese hombre costó la vida de mi padre y por poco cuesta nuestra misión.

―Ya sabes que no me gusta que digas eso, yo ya no lo considero mi tío― así es, ese hombre traicionó nuestra confianza, pude ver claramente como traicionaba a mi padre, a su propio hermano, y de no ser porque intento silenciarme no tendría pruebas de que aquello fue real, inconscientemente lleve mi mano a mi vientre.

―¿Ya sanó?― preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos―el hechicero dijo ya debería sanar pronto, por ser una herida profunda tomará algo de tiempo― dijo preocupándose de mi salud.

―Tranquila ya sanará, sabes que mi cuerpo no es bueno con las heridas, además también dijo que ese veneno era muy fuerte― así es, aquella noche por poco pierdo mi vida, por una persona a quien mi familia, mi pueblo y yo le habíamos entregado nuestra completa confianza.

―Si tú lo dices… ¡Oh por Dios! Por poco olvido para lo que vine― y así sujetándome de la muñeca me arrastro por todo el castillo―hoy vinieron las costureras para probarte el vestido del baile― y así llegamos donde las costureras, a la aburridísima prueba de vestido.

Desde la muerte de mi padre todas las pruebas de vestido y está en particular han parecido más intensas y los vestidos cada vez más provocadores y nada prácticos. Esta ocasión llevaba un vestido con un corsé bastante ajustado de color (C/F), con un gran escote -mucho más de lo que me gustaría-, una falda con una caída bastante suave y delicada, con bordados muy finos y delicados. Sin duda era un vestido hermoso, que en mi opinión debería usarlo alguna otra princesa, no yo.

―Se te ve simplemente hermoso, se amolda a tu figura perfectamente― Teresa parecía muy complacida y satisfecha, al igual que todos los demás presentes, salvo yo―bien ahora solo necesitamos que su madre la vea, en cuanto venga― desde que mi padre falleció mi madre ha tenido que realizar constantes viajes, ahora difícilmente la puedo ver y cuando lo hago ella suele venir con gente para hacer negocios.

―Señora Teresa, la reina ha llegado― y tras escuchar eso, no pude evitar salir corriendo, ni siquiera me moleste en quitarme el vestido. Ciertamente parecía una niña pequeña al correr a darle la bienvenida a mi madre al segundo de enterarme.

Mientras corría, no me molestaba siquiera en ver quién o qué pudiera estar en mi camino, todos sabían que cuando mi madre venía era mejor despejar mi camino si no querían ser arrollados. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino tropecé con un cuerpo más grande que el mío, pude sentir como ambos caíamos, aquel cuerpo me rodeo con sus brazos para protegerme de esa caída; caímos juntos y en cuanto sentí como el agarre se soltaba salí corriendo, aun quería ver a mi madre.

―¡Lo siento!― dije apurada sin mirar a quién para así seguir corriendo, reanudando mi paso hacia mi madre. Tras unos minutos más de correr a ese paso llegué―¡Mamá, mamá llegaste!― y con eso me lance a abrazarla, siempre me alegraba verla.

―Hola (TN), me alegra verte ¿Y ese vestido?¿Es el del baile?¡Te ves hermosa!― de no haber sido por las palabras de mi madre, no habría creído que ese vestido me quedará bien―seguro que así conseguirás más de un pretendiente― dijo mi madre mientras giñaba un ojo y esbozaba una sonrisa pícara, mi madre también creía que debía casarme, pero ella al menos me dejaría elegir con quién. Siempre dice que debe ser alguien fuerte, sabio y que me ame; claro que yo también debo amarlo.

Mi madre y yo seguimos platicando esa tarde, hablamos de muchas cosas, aunque en su mayor parte fue del baile, el cual ya estaba a poco menos de una semana. Para ese baile mi madre dijo que había invitado a muchos jóvenes de todas partes solo para ver si encontrábamos al próximo rey.

A pesar de que lo decía con tanta calma, podía distinguirse un tinte de tristeza en su voz, era obvio que no era fácil tener que buscar al próximo rey. Estoy segura de que esto es muy difícil para ella y es por eso, solo por ella, por lo que me esforzaré y buscare a un buen prometido, para que de esa forma los esfuerzos de mi madre no sean en vano.

**Bueno mis hermosas princesas, espero les haya gustado la idea. Originalmente planeaba hacerla un poco más apegada al prólogo del juego, pero mi imaginación me desvió demasiado, ya ni siquiera está cerca, pero aun así espero les guste.**

**Bueno, pues aún no me decido qué personajes ocuparé, pero por eso se me ocurrió pedirles opinión a ustedes mis bell s lector s, en sus reviews pongan quienes de estos chicos les gustaría, recuerden, solo serán los 3 con más votos, los he dividido en categorías, tienen que escoger uno por categoría:**

**"A":**

**-Shiro Fubuki / Shawn Frost**

**- Kazuya Ichinose / Erik River**

**- Midorikawa Ryuuji / Jordan Greenway**

**"B":**

**- Fidio Aldena / Paolo Bianchi**

**-Kazemaru Ichirota / Nathan Swift**

**-Suzuno Fuusuke / Bryce Withingale**

**"C":**

**- Akio Fudo / Caleb Stonewall**

**-Hiroto Kiyama / Xavier Foster**

**- Nagumo Haruya / Claude Beacons**


	2. capitulo 1

**Hola ya volví, después de tanto tiempo ¿Me extrañaron? Obvio que no ._. ¿Qué tal pasaron el día de San Valentín? Alguien pasó el día con amig s o con su "amig " ¬u¬ como sea aquí el capítulo, lo hubiera subido antes pero pase con mi novia *u* *cof cof* lo siento me desvié del tema jeje bueno ahora si ya el fic (por cierto en este capítulo aparecerá mi chica de inazuma favorita)**

**CAPÍTULO: 1**

Por fin había llegado el día, el día que todos a mí alrededor esperaban con ansias, y el día que yo tanto temía que llegará. Me desperté bastante temprano para mi hora habitual, aunque pase un par de horas meditado sobre esa noche, probablemente sería mi última noche como la protectora de la espada. Esa noche todo podría acabar, tenía miedo; quería que mis padres me consolaran, pero mi padre ya no estaba más conmigo y mi madre estaba ocupada con las preparaciones del baile; ya no me quedaba a quién recurrir, salvo a él… Y aunque él era mi mejor amigo, llevaba años sin verle, nos solíamos escribir mucho, pero desde que él fue coronado como rey ya nunca me visita y rara vez contesta mis cartas, me siento tan sola ahora que ya no está conmigo.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos, justo a tiempo para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por mi rostro, me senté sobre mi cama y dirigí mi mirada a la puerta, y por ella entro Teresa junto con unas sirvientas del castillo ¿Tan rápido venían a prepararme para el baile?

―Con permiso princesa (T/N), lamento despertarla― dijo Teresa haciendo una pequeña reverencia al igual que las sirvientas.

—Tranquilas, llevó un rato despierta, dime Teresa ¿Ya es hora de arreglarme?― respondí con una sonrisa triste y melancólica en mi rostro.

―Me temo que si princesa, su madre quiere que este lista porque los invitados vendrán desde muy temprano― dijo Teresa, algo triste, parecía que a ella también le afectaba a pesar de haber parecido tan entusiasmada hasta ahora.

―Ya veo, entonces ¿Habrá dos vestidos?― pregunté, tratando de cambiar el tema y consigo esa atmosfera tan deprimente.

―Sí, así es princesa, uno para esta tarde y el otro para la noche― me informó una de las sirvientas.

―Ya veo, pero solo me he probado uno― dije pensando en el vestido del día anterior.

―Así es, pero el otro es un obsequio del joven amo― dijo sacando un vestido.

― ¿El "joven amo"?― pregunte muy confundida, hasta que reaccioné, solo había una persona a quien las había escuchado llamar así, era él, la persona a la que tanto necesitaba a mi lado.

― Sí, así es, fue un obsequio para verla esta tarde― dijo una sirvienta con una mirada picara y traviesa, si bien es cierto que somos muy unidos nunca he sentido nada más allá que amistad hacia él.

―Díganme ¿Eso significa que él está aquí?― pregunté, con mucha esperanza de poder verlo.

―Así es, y podrás verlo, siempre y cuando saludes a los otros invitados primero― escuche la melodiosa voz de mi madre aparecer de la nada.

―Pero necesito verlo, hace mucho que no nos vemos, por favor, luego saludaré a todos― dije con mi mejor carita de perrito para tratar de convencer a mi madre.

―Jaja ¿En serio con eso intentas convencer a tu madre? ¿Si te das cuenta que ya no eres una niña verdad?― dijo con una risa un tanto sínica mi madre, la verdad es que cuando quería podía pasar de ser una encantadora mujer a dar miedo horrible.

―Bu-bueno, e-es lo mejor que se me ocurrió― respondí desviando la mirada algo apenada.

―Jaja pues valió la pena el intento, como sea, no te dejaré verlo hasta que hagas lo que te pedí― dijo mi madre con un tono un poco más estricto.

―Pe-pero es mi mejor amigo― dije molesta de lo que en mi opinión era una injusticia.

―Lo sé y por eso siento tener que chantajearte con esto, pero si no lo hago no saludarás a nadie, lo cual sería una verdadera pena considerando que usarás ese hermoso vestido― dijo mi madre, sonando como culpable.

―Está bien, solo tengo que saludarlos ¿Verdad?― dije ya cediendo a sus peticiones a cambio de ver a mi mejor amigo.

―Sí, así es, aunque claro debes hacerlo de manera adecuada, y para asegurarme que así sea Aki te acompañará― dijo mi madre señalando a una sirvienta, ella era Aki Kino, una muy buena amiga mía, más bien mi mejor amiga; ella siempre me ha ayudado y es la persona más dulce y amable que conozco, siempre hace que me comporte.

―Está bien, pero en ese caso debemos apresurarnos Aki― dije, tomando la mano de Aki para que me ayudará a alistarme.

Después de arreglarme, estaba lista para salir, la verdad me había alistado en tiempo record hasta para mí, y es que de verdad estaba emocionada por vele, llevaba tiempo sin saber nada de él, ni siquiera sabía que asistiría al baile ni mucho menos que me regalaría un vestido tan hermoso. El vestido era de un hermoso color (C/F), con un escote rectangular no muy revelador, unas mangas despegadas del cuerpo dando el efecto de libertad y movimiento, un pequeño listón debajo de la zona del busto para dar forma e inocencia al vestido y para finalizar una hermosa falda larga con una caída como cascada. En verdad era un vestido hermoso, no sabía desde cuándo él tenía tan buenos gustos en cuanto a ropa, pero daba gracias a eso.

― ¿Lista para irnos (T/N)?― pregunto Aki con esa sonrisa dulce y amable tan característica de ella.

―Sí, vámonos― dije muy ansiosa y quizás hasta algo hiperactiva, pero es que no podía contener mis ánimos de verlo.

Y así salimos de mi cuarto a saludar a todos los invitados, ciertamente habían varios jóvenes muy atractivos, sin embargo no estaba interesada en ninguno de ellos, lo único que me importaba era ver a mi gran amigo de la infancia. Y así pasamos varias horas, y entre más caminaba, más me preguntaba ¿A cuántas personas habría invitado mi madre? Ya cuando estaba casi por llegar a mi límite…

― Listo (T/N), ya acabamos ya puedes ir a ver a Shuuya-sama― dijo Aki dulcemente.

― ¿E-eh? ¿En verdad ya acabamos?― pregunte incrédula, creí que nunca acabaría.

― Si, así es (T/N), ya puedes buscarlo― al fin, ya era hora, pensé que llegaría la noche antes de acabar. De repente re-examiné las palabras de Aki "ya puedes ir a buscarlo"

― Espera ¿Aki no vendrás conmigo?― pregunté, creí que ella vendría conmigo, después de todo ella también es amiga de él y ella tampoco lo ha visto ¿O sí?― Creí que lo extrañabas tanto como yo― aún recuerdo como los tres solíamos jugar juntos todo el tiempo.

― Así es, lo extraño, pero ahora que es rey ya no es correcto para mí ser su amiga― dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro― Tranquila (T/N), estoy bien, tú ve y salúdalo por mí ¿Si?― dijo Aki tratando de no sonar triste, aunque era obvio que le dolía, después de todo eran tan buenos amigos.

― Está bien, lo prometo Aki― dije, y es que no tenía opción, cuando quería Aki podía ser muy testaruda.

― Muchas gracias (T/N) ― dijo Aki, para luego abrazarme― Solo trata de llegar a tiempo para arreglarte― dijo antes de irse.

Después de ver como se alejaba salí prácticamente disparada de ahí, peor que alma que se la lleva el diablo, en búsqueda de mi mejor amigo. Ahora solo debía buscar a aquel ahora rey ojinegro, empezaría por sus lugares favoritos, y el primero en mi lista era el laberinto.

Entre directamente al laberinto, sin importarme mayor cosa si me perdía o no, sabía perfectamente que si no llegaba en un rato Aki me llegaría a buscar al laberinto, ella me conocía bastante bien. Al llegar al centro del laberinto y no haber encontrado a nadie debo admitir que me decepcioné mucho, pero justo antes de que pudiera salir de ahí un par de manos grandes y firmes me taparon los ojos.

― ¿Quién soy?― dijo una voz, que a pesar de haberse engrosado por el paso de los años seguía siendo fácilmente reconocible para mí.

―Pues quién más, sino el único chico al que no lo golpearía por hacer algo así― dije feliz, sonreí inmediatamente mientras me soltaba de su agarre y me giraba para verlo de frente y decir― tiempo sin verte Shuuya ¿Me extrañaste?― dije con una notable alegría y algo de orgullo en lo último.

―Jaja sigues siendo la misma "humilde" princesita de siempre― dijo en tono de burla el pelicrema― claro que te extrañe, no es necesario que preguntes, y por tu reacción puedo decir que tú también me extrañaste mucho ¿O no?― sonrió con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

―Tonto, claro que si te extrañe ¿Cómo no te iba a extrañarte si eres mi mejor amigo?― cómo iba a mentirle, llevaba años sin verlo, ahora él ya no parecía un niño, sin embargo seguía siendo el mismo chico con el que Aki y yo jugábamos por horas.

Salimos del laberinto y nos dirigimos a un árbol que estaba sobre una pequeña colina, recuerdo que ese solía ser otro de nuestros lugares favoritos de niños. Nos quedamos varias horas platicando, poniéndonos al tanto de lo que había pasado últimamente en la vida del otro; el ambiente era muy relajado y agradable, y es que no podemos tener este tipo de conversaciones tan tranquilas por cartas. Ahora que lo pensaba, a pesar de que llevábamos horas platicando, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él respecto a su aparición sorpresa.

―Oye Shuuya… no es que me moleste ni nada, pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?― pregunte sin más, la verdad no planeaba preguntárselo tan directamente.― Creí que el motivo principal de este baile era buscar un prometido para mí― aunque me doliera decirlo era cierto, ese era el motivo del baile, no tenía sentido que él estuviera ahí.

― ¿Qué no es obvio?― pregunto el peli crema― Yo también he venido por el mismo motivo que los otros invitados― dijo seriamente y ante ese comentario me asuste casi hasta el punto de gritar por la sorpresa, siendo interrumpida por la risa de Shuuya― Jaja es broma, solo estoy aquí para asegurarme de conocer bien a tu futuro esposo y que no te cases con un idiota, además tu madre me invito para que la pasarás bien… ¿O acaso ya te habías ilusionado con la idea de tenerme como tu esposo?― preguntó egocéntrico como siempre el chico.

― ¡Cállate tonto! ¡Ya me habías asustado!― grite muy molesta, había olvidado como a veces ese chico podía ser tan insoportable.

― Jaja tranquila, solo bromeaba, no es para que te molestes jaja― Shuuya sin duda no había cambiado nada, era el mismo chico que podía hacerte pasar de querer abrazarlo a querer matarlo en cuestión de segundos.

― Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabias?**― **dije ya más tranquila, debo intentar dejar pasar eso, no quiero pasar peleándome con mi mejor amigo todo el día.

― Jaja si lo sé, pero así me quieren Aki y tú**― **al nombrar a la peliverde pareció haberse sonrojado un poco, y es que casi lo olvido, si él está muy enamorado de Aki desde que somos niños

― Jaja ¿Todavía te gusta verdad?**― **dije viéndolo con una gran sonrisa burlona.

― N-no tengo n-ni idea d-de qué ha-hablas**― **dijo tratando de hacerse el desentendido**―** Por cierto… ¿Cómo está ella?― al decirlo desviaba la mirada para evitar que yo viera su sonrojo.

― Jaja tranquilo Romeo, ella está bien no te preocupes, por cierto deberías aprovechar ahora que no está con nadie, ella es alguien muy hermosa y amable, no estará sola para siempre**― **dije tratando de impulsarlo y acelerar un poco las cosas, porque al ritmo al que vamos ellos estarán juntos cuando tengan unos 88 años.

― Me alegra que ella esté bien…**― **dijo aliviado e ignorando mi comentario**― **Creo que ya es hora de que te arregles para el baile, ya está oscureciendo**― **dijo señalando el cielo, rayos tenía razón, ya era tarde, Aki y Teresa debían estarme buscando y me matarían si no llegaba a tiempo como acordamos.

― ¡Rayos tienes razón! ¡Me tengo que ir, te veo en el baile!**― **dije apurada antes de salir corriendo, al voltear a verlo apenas pude ver como él se despedía tranquilamente.

Mientras las sirvientas y Aki me ayudaban a arreglarme para el baile, oía como Teresa me regañaba una y otra vez por mi retraso, yo solo trataba de ignorarla y asentir, por el amor de Dios a esta mujer le urge más un marido que a mí. Y así es como después de casi una hora por fin estaba lista para el baile.

― ¡Oh mi Dios! (T/N) estás hermosa…**―** dijo Aki, se la veía algo sorprendida y muy feliz**― **Así seguro conseguirás un buen prometido**― **sonrió muy feliz, ella deseaba lo mejor para mí, sin duda Aki era mi mejor amiga.

― Muchas gracias Aki, aunque no creas que me olvidé de ti**― **dije y en ese momento se formó una sonrisa cómplice en mi rostro y en el de todas las sirvientas y de Teresa.

Una de las sirvientas trajo un hermoso vestido color crema con detalles en naranja, era un vestido con un escote no muy revelador con un pequeño buque de rosas en el centro del escote, unas mangas largas y una pequeña rosa naranja en cada una de las mangas, un listón en la cintura para enfatizarla y una falda larga color crema con una cubierta transparente con brillos. Ese no solo era un vestido hermoso hecho a la medida de Aki, sino que también era un vestido hecho con los colores favoritos de Shuuya.

― Sin duda esta será una gran noche― dijo Teresa emocionada, mientras veía como Aki se arreglaba para el baile, aún incrédula de que iría.

Al ya estar ambas listas, nos dirigimos al baile. Ya era hora, no había vuelta atrás. Estaba a solo minutos de conocer a la persona con la que compartiría toda mi vida.

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Creo que me quedo algo raro, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, gomen. Bueno para las que todavía no han votado, todavía pueden hacerlo, ya que estás votaciones servirán para más adelante (para dentro de uno o dos capítulos más o menos). Bueno, y nada gracias por leer mi fic.**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
